


Notice me

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Glasses kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: TAO IN GLASSES.That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [TAO IN GLASSES.](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5240961c8778407a2bff4dfce5e05d2d/tumblr_messy62IVS1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) That is all.

  
Zitao chuckles into Jongdae’s mouth as he’s pushed up against the wall of the small bathroom stall at the airport. There really isn’t a lot of time, but that’s the least of Jongdae’s worries, focusing instead on the slick heat of Zitao’s mouth on his and the way he can feel the curve of a smile against his lips. Zitao’s hands rest securely on his hips and Jongdae steps up closer, slipping a thigh between Zitao’s legs.

He pulls back to catch his breath and his eyes fall onto Zitao’s face, taking in the soft lines of tiredness and the wetness of his mouth and then the dark-rimmed glasses that frame his eyes that Jongdae couldn’t get his eyes off of from the moment he saw Zitao shove them on earlier that morning. He doesn’t think he was very successful in keeping his interest hidden, because Zitao had looked at him knowingly before they’d left the hotel, lips pulled in that half-smirk, and Jongdae had swallowed down the thickness in his throat and acted like nothing was wrong. It was harder than he thought because Zitao seemed to make it a point to remind Jongdae that he was wearing glasses at all, touching the frame with his fingers or taking them off and sliding them back on whenever he caught Jongdae looking.

Now though, it doesn’t matter, because he has Zitao pressed up against the wall and fingers slipping under his leopard print hoodie, splaying against the softness of his belly. Zitao sighs into his lips and shifts against him and Jongdae can feel he’s half-hard through the rough material of his jeans. Jongdae’s there, too, but he wants a lot more than simply making out like that.

Zitao reaches up to adjust his glasses a bit, and Jongdae bites down on his lower lip as he blatantly stares. Zitao grins at him fully and says in careful Korean, “You like the glasses, don’t you?”

Jongdae nods. “You know I do,” he says and it comes out a little accusatory. “You’ve been playing with them on purpose all morning.”

“Just making sure you noticed,” Zitao says and Jongdae laughs.

“I noticed,” he says, but he notices everything about Zitao.

Right now he notices how good Zitao looks in those glasses, complementing his features and drawing attention to dark eyes that seem to stare through Jongdae’s soul. He pulls Zitao down by the collar of his hoodie and catches his lips again and Zitao kisses back eagerly, lips parting for Jongdae’s tongue and moaning softly as their bodies press up against each other even more.

Jongdae rubs up against Zitao’s thigh and groans low in his throat and before he can even suggest anything, Zitao is switching their positions, pushing Jongdae into the wall so loudly he’s surprised no one outside didn’t hear it. He gives Zitao a short warning look, but Zitao is just grinning and dropping to his knees and Jongdae’s eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Zitao undoing his jeans and sliding them down his thighs. He’s staring up at Jongdae with his hair falling into his glasses-framed eyes and he licks his lips slowly, _obscenely_ , just as he pulls Jongdae’s erection from his underwear.

“Oh god,” Jongdae breathes as Zitao slides his tongue along his length, maintaining eye contact. Jongdae reaches out to hold onto Zitao’s hair, but remembers at the last moment that they still have to go back out where fans will see them, and instead grips tight onto Zitao’s shoulders. Zitao wraps his lips around the head of his cock and _sucks_ , and Jongdae bites back a loud groan, his hips jerking forward instinctively in search of that delicious pleasure.

Zitao’s hands find his waist again, holding him steady as he sucks him of, getting into an infuriatingly slow pace that has Jongdae gasping in short breaths and glaring down at him in a haze. Zitao just seems to smirk back around his cock, eyes bright and mischievous behind his glasses, and fuck, every time Jongdae takes in the sight of that, he gets a little harder and more desperate.

“Hurry up,” he hisses, bringing a hand up to rub his thumb along Zitao’s jaw. “We don’t have time.”

Zitao hums around his dick in response and it sends shocks of pleasure throughout Jongdae’s body, and he’s so, so close he can taste it. He pushes his hips forward for more and Zitao lets him, so he does it again until Zitao is swallowing around him and the head of his cock touches the back of his throat. Jongdae groans into a fist, his other hand clutching tightly at the fabric at Zitao’s shoulder, and Zitao pulls back completely to suck in a breath, and the heat tingles against sensitive skin.

Zitao takes him back into his mouth, tongue flicking across the tip and catching the wetness there, and he curls his fingers around the base, stroking him slowly as he sucks him off. And that’s really more than Jongdae can take, pushing up gently into Zitao’s mouth as he feels the tight coil of arousal deep in his belly and can no longer fend it off.

“Fuck, i’m going to--” he gasps, and Zitao pulls back a bit in surprise just as Jongdae comes, white strands catching onto Zitao’s red, red lips, and _fuck_ , over the lenses of his glasses. Jongdae stares, a little slack-jawed as he catches his breath, at this unbelievable sight, and he wants to burn it into his memory. Zitao licks the come off his lips and looks a little cross-eyed as he stares at his glasses, and Jongdae laughs incredulously.

It makes Zitao snap his attention back to him, slowly smirking as he picks himself up and leans into to kiss Jongdae harshly. he pushes against Jongdae’s hip and whines, and Jongdae deftly undoes his jeans just enough to get a hand down the front and around his cock. It’s only a few deliberate strokes before Zitao’s coming, too, biting down hard against Jongdae’s lip.

Zitao pulls back first, rolling out some toilet paper to clean up before doing up his pants and stepping out of the stall. Jongdae hurriedly does the same, finds Zitao wiping off the come on his glasses which only makes a twisted pleasure burn under his skin. Zitao catches him staring through the mirror and grins at him as he puts his glasses back on.

“I think I’ll wear these more often,” he says, and Jongdae smiles back. He’s looking forward to it.


End file.
